1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to image scaling. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an image scaling circuit which may reconfigure an order of scaling and a mapping relation of a bufferer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a related art, a mobile system which includes a mobile application processor uses a high-definition display and a high-definition camera. A low-definition image, which is received from an external system, may be extended and displayed in the mobile system. A high-definition image, which is received from the high-definition camera, may be reduced and displayed in the mobile system. Therefore, an image scaling circuit is required to both extend and reduce an image.
In view of the above, there is a need for a reconfigurable image scaling circuit, which may execute extending or reducing an image for various cases with limited resources.